Starting From Scratch
by Yeosin G
Summary: Sousuke x Reader! I do not own Any characters from This Hawt anime called "Free!" nor you beautiful readers. Brief Description: Story from how YOU! got to meet hot sexy Sousuke Yamazaki, and how you were made for each other, pretty story (i hope) that will soon cointain LEMONS to make LEMONADE! :3, but just not yet .THANKS


Oh my goodness i DO NOT own Any Characters From "Free" i only own this fancy keyboard of mine to give joy to beautiful people like you! :3 Enjoy and may I fulfill your fantasies

* * *

You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when the love of your life proposed to you. and you do not regret a bit saying "YES!" and then 8 months later "I DO" with a huge smile. four years later and you are both still going strong, everyone said you guys were not even going to make it for two years, let alone a life time. Yes you did marry at 23, so what? it was and still is the best decision ever made. And those bastards could swallow back those ugly words. Your third year of college and your husband doing what he loves, teaching young kids to swim. He probably wont be able to fully demonstrate the technique but he enjoys seeing the smile in the children when they finally get it.  
Tonight it was a special night and you were hoping he remembered, today was the day you met for the fist time 6 years ago, the encounter was like no other.  
Smiling to yourself you started to remember how it happened.

...~(=^‥^)/...~(=^‥^)/...~(=^‥^)/...~(=^‥^)/  
-6yrs ago-  
"IT IS SO HOT! -gasp- a store i hope the have [f/fruit]!"  
~SALE BUY 1 ICE POP GET A FREE [f/animal] KEY CHAIN!~  
_'lucky!i can get the best of both worlds!'  
_Runing towards the Ice cream fridge you opened the sliding door, reached inside the with a wining grin on your face when a shadow appeared on the corner of your eye, got distracted by it and saw a blacked haired boy smiling like a champion.  
you thought '' _what a pretty boy_" blushing madly  
Next thing you knew your hand had stopped mid way, still staring at the boy, once the boy got what he wanted he looked at you, and gave you the most disgusting face he could make,  
Snapping out to reality, your hand continued to reach for the ice pop and found...nothing, feeling confused you checked and there where no more ice pops, not even [ /fruit] flavor. in shock you heard a boy say, "I don't want [f/anim]s are stupid just like the ugly key chain, you can keep it"  
'' the old man just smiled at the pretty boy and placed the key chain inside the plastic anyway  
Pissed off you looked at the owner of the voice and it belonged to pretty boy, who was already walking out the store. In anger you walked outside to meet pretty boy, with out thinking and punched him in his stomach  
"Ow! what was that for you crazy lady" replied the pretty boy  
You looked at him with deathly eyes and responded "[f/anim]s are not stupid! and you are the ugly one here"  
"you want the stupid key chain?! you can have it!" pretty boy shoved the plastic bag towards you and said "ugly and stupid girls deserve ugly and stupid thin-"  
-SLAP-  
After slapping pretty boy you ran off towards your house, holding the plastic bag close to you

...(҂⌣̀_⌣́)...(҂⌣̀_⌣́)...(҂⌣̀_⌣́)...(҂⌣̀_⌣́)...

The following day you went to school with the key chain hanging from your book bag, but you where running late, when you saw your classroom door was closed your heart dropped, "Oh no the teacher is already here! crap!crap!crap! "  
With this Math teacher every second you are late counts! So you ran faster and opened the door with such strength that even hurt your arm, but you just did not care!

"I AM HERE!", expecting to a wave of laughter, you only encountered silence... no one noticed, every one ignored you even the teacher. Only one person noticed you and it was the boy at the front of the classroom, when he turned his head to see you, you where in shock that the only thing that came out was"...ah..."  
Everyone snapped out if their fantasy world  
"[y/n] I am being nice today you have two options either you show Sousuke around for being late OR show Sousuke around for being late, choose young lady" Said the Evil teacher giving off a fake smile to you  
in defeat you answered " I'll do it..." and you gave the boy a menacing glare and went to your seat.

* * *

This will not contain Lemonade (fufufu~) sorry, but as soon as i am done with this stage of life of being teenagers, comes the transition to adulthood and that my fellas WILL contain LEMON! wohhoo. How many chapters until LEMONs are delivered I hope 2 more :3  
Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly

Yeosin G. (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,)


End file.
